My Hero
by Sakura Nigumi
Summary: In a world where ninjas are unknown... Sakura is a Med Student at Konoha University. One day, she litterally runs into a certain grayhaired ninja... AU KakaSaku pairing.
1. Barroom Heros

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto. They are not mine. And I am not happy about that. If I could buy them, I would. But sadly, the creator hasn't returned my calls.

Beware, there is most likely some OOC-ness on some of the characters. It IS an alternate universe one. Enjoy!

Barroom Heroes

__

Today's the day! Today's the day that I'm gonna ask out Sasuke! Sakura grinned as she heard the teacher say those lovely words; "Class Dismissed." Her last class of the day.

Her days at Konoha University were filled with her med classes. She barely got to see her friends Ino and Naruto anymore. Not even on weekends. Her life was just filled with school and work. And the occasional practices at the local dojo.

However, she did manage to see one person every day. Her childhood crush. The great Sasuke. He worked at the cafeteria in the University's student building. The SUB. His shift ended just as her last class let out.

Her plan was to catch him leaving. Today she was going to do it. Finally, after liking him since she knew that boys didn't have koodies. And today was the day. She just hoped she was going to make it in time.

So, after those lovely words from her professor, she shoved her books in her bag and ran for the door and out of the Human Sciences Building and straight for the SUB.

And like clockwork, there he was, just about to leave the building and go out to his car to drive home. _Yes! Perfect timing! The Gods must love me today!_ She thought as she waved to him and ran to catch up.

"Hey, Sasuke," Sakura started. Butterflies were swarming in her stomach. She was so nervous all of a sudden. Her inner self shouted at her to continue.

"Hey," he said flatly as he continued to walk on. He didn't even look at her. He had his ever present stoic expression on his face. It was like nothing ever made him feel anything. Sakura wished that she could fix that.

"Uh," she said dumbly. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Sasuke, what are you doing tonight?" There! She said it! No turning back now!

He glanced at her, "Nothing, why."

"Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get some coffee somewhere…" Her voice trailed off. She looked at the ground but continued to walk with him.

Sasuke stopped and stared at her. Was he just asked out? _Great, another one. _He thought.

"No." He said then kept moving.

Sakura stared at his back for what seemed like hours. She was in total shock. He totally brushed her off! She couldn't believe it!

And she just let him walk off without even saying why.

Feeling like she needed some support, she called up her best friend, Ino.

"Hello?" The tall blonde said as she answered her cell. She was getting her nails done. Her Shikamaru was going to take her to a nice dinner.

There was no answer. She knew it was Sakura, her phone had caller I.D. on it. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

There was only sobbing on the other end. _Oh Great…_ Ino thought. _She got rejected._ "Ne, Sakura-chan, do you want me to meet you at the pub? We could knock a few back and bitch about how much of a dick-weed that jerk Sasuke is."

There was a long pause on the other end. It was interrupted by a few sniffles and hiccups every now and then. Ino switched hands because her nail lady finished her free hand.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, sure. That would be fun. Besides, its Friday, right?" Sakura replied finally. She needed to get her mind off of what just happened.

So, twenty minutes and a French tip manicure later, the two girls met up at their favorite pub, the O'Kage. It was a lovely drinking establishment owned by a really old, but really friendly gentlemen. He wasn't really Irish, however, everyone thought he was a weird Japanese man that that knew everything about everyone and he gave the best advise.

The moment Sakura got out of her car and found Ino, she ran up to her and hugged her.

The two got their drinks and sat at one of the booths in the corner so they could have at least some privacy.

The Juke box played a bunch of oldies. A few guys were at the pool tables, drinking and smoking and having a good time.

A lot of college students went to the pub. It was close to campus, and it had cheap, but really good drinks. It was perfect for winding down after a hard day of studying.

After her first drink, Sakura started talking.

"You know," She began after she got her second pint of beer. "Sasuke never even talked to me, let alone pay any attention to me. He just glared at me."

"Yeah," Ino replied, taking a sip from her first pint. "He's an ass. You need to get over this guy. Find someone new! Like me! I have my Shikamaru. And I think he is going to propose tonight!"

At hearing this news, Sakura looked up sharply at her friend. Why couldn't she have that kind of guy!

A couple hours later, Ino left. She said that she had a hot date with Shikamaru, and wanted it to be perfect. They were going out for a couple years already, she figured it was about time.

Sakura sat by herself. Drinking what had to be her fifth beer. She just sat there, thinking over Ino's words.

She had to find someone new. But who? Its not like you run into a total hottie everyday.

Getting up to leave, she felt the whole world spin. She was going to be sick. She walked as fast as she could out of the pub and into the now cool night air.

Just as she was leaving the door, she ran into someone and the two fell. She landed on top of whoever it was. The person's arms her wrapped around her as if he meant to have her land on top.

"I'm s'sorry…" She slurred. Man, she couldn't hold her liquor even if her life depended on it! She tried to get up but those strong arms were still encircling her waist as she was helped up by the guy she ran into.

When the person picked her up suddenly, she felt her stomach lurch. _Oh no! Here it comes!_

And just like that, she puked all over the person.

"Oh, well that's lovely." a rich baritone voice said. It was from the stranger. "And we weren't even on the first date…"

Sakura looked up with blood shot eyes, and she could have sworn she saw that one of his eyes was red. And not like I punctured a vein red. The pupil itself was red.

"So, sorry…" She muttered before she fell against him, her mind going blank.

Author's Note

Okay, if you like it, great, I have a plan for it, but I want your ideas, too! And I will only continue it if I get enough feed back.


	2. In Her Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto. There, you happy? I said it again! cries

In Her Eyes

Kakashi couldn't have had a worse day. He had just gotten back from an elite mission that went terribly wrong. He lost two of his members, and the two rebels got away.

This was going to be a bitch to explain to the Hokage.

First, he was going to go straight to his apartment and take a hot shower. The first one he'd taken since he left three weeks ago. Then, he was off for the O'Kage.

A good twenty minutes later, he was dressed and out the door of his two bedroom apartment and in his black 2005 Mustang going to the popular pub.

He was dressed in black slacks, a muscle tank that showed off his well toned stomach and chest, and the ever present mask. He didn't wear his head mask because that would bring him out to the open. So his unusual gray hair fell forward over his mismatched eye and long scar on his left side of the face. On his left arm was a black tattoo of a semi-leaf design.

Finally arriving at the O'Kage, Kakashi parked at the front, then went to walk in. As he was about to open the door, however, a pink-haired beauty charged out and walked straight into him, knocking them both out of balance and straight for the ground.

Not wanting the person to get hurt, Kakashi maneuvered just so that he would land under her. He held her close so his efforts to protect her wouldn't be in vein.

__

Wow! She has a nice body! Was his first thought.

"I'm s'sorry," she slurred. _Wow, so drunk this early? It was only nine!_

Without saying a word, he got them both up to their feet. But apparently, it was too much for the cute drunk girl. Her face tuned a sickly shade of green, almost like her eyes, he thought, and Kakashi got a front row seat for seeing what she ate for the past two days.

"Oh, well that's lovely," he muttered. It was all over his pants and shirt. "And we weren't even on the first date."

"I'm sorry," she said, looking up at him.

He was taken aback. _Those eyes! They're so deep and green! They are a bit red, though. Wait, was she crying!_

Kakashi couldn't help but blush as she fell against him and started to slide down. Before she could fall all the way, he caught her.

"Whoa there," he said, placing her, once more, on her feet. "Are some of your friends here? You need to get home."

"S'sleepy," she whispered before her head fell back and she was out like a light.

"Shit!" Kakashi squeaked. This was no good. Not only did he have a meeting with the Hokage, but he had a passed out girl, and vomit all over himself. And he couldn't just ignore the meeting, but what was he going to do with the girl?

"Well, I guess you're coming with me." He said, annoyance dripping from his words. _I'll just have to come here later after I drop her off somewhere._

He very carefully went to his car and opened the passenger door. He set her on the seat, then closed the door, making his way over to the driver's side.

"Well, where do you live?" He asked. Her unconscious self said nothing.

__

Great, he thought. _Well, there is no chance in Hell that I am going through her purse, who knows what's in there. Besides, I'm not that kind of guy. I guess I can just bring her to my place and have her rest there while I change and come back._

With that in mind, he headed home.

Taking her up the stairs was hard enough. But opening the door to his apartment was even harder. With her still unconscious, he had to carry her bridal style. Managing to fiddle with the lock, he got them into his place, where he laid her on the couch, then removed her shoes.

As he was removing the second shoe, she woke up. "Wh-where am I?" she said, sleep in her voice.

"My apartment," He grunted. "Are you going to be okay?"

The girl blinked. "I don't know. I feel really weird."

Kakashi stood and nodded. He left the living room, then came back with a large bowl. He placed it on the floor next to her head beside the couch.

"If you feel like throwing up again, use that. Its right there. I will be right back, I need to go change." He said with a smirk, "You managed to leave a lasting impression on my wardrobe."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said blushing.

__

Wow, she's even cuter when she blushes!

"It's alright." Kakashi smiled. She was sitting up now. Her hair was all messed from all that happened the last half hour. She looked up at him. Those green eyes a little bit clearer than before.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked suddenly. He didn't know for certain, but he had to know her name.

"H-Haruno Sakura." She said softly, almost hesitantly. She looked a bit surprised.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi." he said, smiling under his mask. "Nice to meet you. We'll talk more later, for now I have to change and go back to the pub. You can stay here until tomorrow."

With that said he went to his room to get changed, then left. Not noticing that she was watching him intently.

__

Those eyes, she thought, _Where have I seen him before?_

After she heard the door click shut and the bolt get locked, she laid back down on the couch and closed her eyes. Sleep soon took her, and her dreams were filled with that man, Kakashi. Who was he, and why did he look so familiar?

Author's Note

Okay, since I am in a good mood, I posted another one! Yay! Anywho, thanks to those who read and reviewed. Heh… its been a while since I wrote a fanfic. I'm a bit out of practice. What with only writing reports for the past two years…

I might revise these later and repost them, so yea. Look out for that.

A warm "Thanks!" goes to:

PRoyalAngel - I am so glad you thought that was funny! I thought so, too. I was just worried that no one would like it.

Makokam - Yup, I usually get really descriptive, but alas, it's been a while. Heh… I'm glad you liked my story. Please continue to read it.


	3. Breakfast With A Stranger

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto. There, I said it yet again! Happy now!

Breakfast with a Stranger

It was well after midnight before Kakashi returned from the pub. The place where he had to meet the Hokage. The place where he had to relive his nightmarish mission. The place where he met Sakura.

That last one had to he the highlight of his night - no three weeks- for him. It wasn't everyday that you meet someone so cute. Even though their meeting was rather… messy.

With that in mind, Kakashi opened the door to his apartment a little less agitated than he would have.

And she was still there. Right where he left her.

Kakashi walked up to the sleeping girl on his couch and took a good look at her. His mismatched eyes took the time to memorize every feature of her young face. She was slender, but well proportioned. Her muscles were long and well defined. _She's an athletic girl_, her thought smiling. She had smooth, unblemished skin. Her face surrounded by a halo of powder pink hair.

Suddenly, he wondered if that pink hair was as heavenly to touch as if was to see, and without thinking, he lifted his hand and lightly ran his fingers against her hair. It was like touching heaven! Her hair was as silky as he thought. No, softer than silk.

He lightly combed his fingers through her hair until he heard a small moan pass through her lips in her sleep.

That one noise both slapped him back in to reality and made him want to make her make that noise again at the same time._ What the hell am I thinking! Obviously not a whole lot… That sure was stupid of me…_

Kakashi mentally kicked himself for what he did. What if she woke up?

He looked back at her. She was so beautiful sleeping there. She must be uncomfortable, though. He knew she was going to have one hell of a hangover and he didn't want to make it any worse for her. And it was a good thing she hadn't thrown up anymore since that one time.

With that in mind, he picked her up and carried her bridal style to his bedroom where he deposited her in his queen size bed. Kakashi couldn't help but tuck a few stray hairs behind her ear as he looked at her sleeping form in his bed.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he walked out to the living room and lay on the couch, sleep soon taking him. Sakura filling his dreams.

__

Whoever invented daylight should be shot! Sakura thought as she glared at the morning light seeping through the window. The light shot straight through her eyes and stabbed at her brain.

She tried to get up and move, but her muscles protested. She moaned out her agony.

In the next room, Kakashi was just waking up when he heard a moan. He wanted to moan too, since he knew his neck was going to kill him for the rest of the day. The muscles were already protesting.

__

Well, at least she's awake, too… he thought.

He got up and went to the bathroom to get her a couple asprin and a glass of water. Then went to his room only to see her glaring daggers at him.

"Could you be any louder?" she asked sarcastically. Kakashi only chuckled.

"So sorry," he said handing her the glass and medicine. "Here, take this and I'll go make us some breakfast."

Sakura gladly took the proffered glass and pills and took them. After a while, she tried to get up and follow her nose to the smell of toast and coffee being made.

Kakashi turned his head as he heard her groan as she walked in a zombie-like state. _She must not be a morning person…_

"Good morning," he said. "You feeling okay?"

Sakura just grunted as she plopped on a barstool at the counter.

Kakashi was really glad he had a mask on. He must have had the biggest smirk on his face.

"Since you are most likely still queasy, I just made toast," he said. He didn't want to add that that was the only thing he had in the house since he hadn't gotten the chance to go shopping yet. He slid a plate of toast with butter and strawberry jam to her and she dug in.

"Thanks," she said through bites of toast. Sakura looked around curious. This was the first time that she actually got a good look at her surroundings.

The kitchen was open to the dining room. A small island the only thing in between the two rooms. The counters were spotless. Not a thing was out of place. Sakura was shocked that a guy presumably living alone would be this neat. She'd been over to Naruto's place plenty of times for movie nights and whatnot and the place was a mess - especially if his girlfriend Hinata wasn't there.

The dining room mostly consisted of a large mahogany table with matching chairs. The rich color of the wood giving the room a rich tone to it. Making it calming to look at and be in. There was a small dark iron chandelier hanging over the table. The light emitting from the fixtures giving the room a warm tone to if. Almost making the place glow.

"I like your place," she said, taking another bite from her toast.

"Thanks," was his simple reply. This was the first time he had anyone over. He was curious as to what she thought. He secretly was holding his breath hoping that she would like it.

"So, do you live alone?" she asked suddenly. She put it up to morbid curiosity as to why she was asking something so personal. But, no matter the reason, she felt herself wanting to know.

"Yes," he said, shocked.

"Oh," she whispered, looking down. Why was he staring at me? And why does he have that mask on? That one eye is red! Talk about creepy!

A million thoughts were running through her head as she ate the rest of her toast in silence.

When she was done, she went over to the sink and started to rinse off her plate. Before she cold look for the dishwasher, Kakashi was behind her, taking the plate out of her hands and placing it at the bottom of his sink. His hand never leaving hers. His fingers lightly caressing her skin.

He pinned her there. His body refused to move, and his mind was stuck on having her near. H wanted to touch her. Smell her scent. Her back was stiff. Her muscles were taught and ready to flee at any given moment.

Kakashi's hands were lightly running up and down her hands and forearms. Hot jolts sparked along her nerve endings and ran all through her body.

Sakura watched his hands for a while, then looked behind her. What she saw was Kakashi, looking at her with his mismatched eyes closed. His expression unreadable, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

He smelled of the outdoors. Of pine and rain. But there was something else. Something that Sakura couldn't quite place.

"What…" she breathed. He voice sounding hoarse, as if she was forcing herself to break the silence. And in turn, break the trance.

Kakashi blinked and took a step back. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Sorry…" he muttered looking away, his face feeling warm for some reason unknown to him. He coughed to try to hide it.

Sakura just blinked. What the hell just happened?

Author's note

Hello again! Thank you to all of those who reviewed. It makes me so happy! teary eyes

Here's another instillation of "My Hero". I hope you all enjoy. And hopefully, I will have more chapters up soon. Its gonna get interesting!


	4. Until We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto.

Until We Meet Again

"I can't believe you cut your hair!" Ino shrieked when she saw Sakura walk into the women's locker room of the dojo they have been going to since they were little. "That is _so_ cliché!"

Sakura just smiled, "I wanted a change?" Her hair, that used to be to her mid-back, was not cropped to the bottom of her chin.

The blonde groaned. "Hun, its been a week! I can't believe you are still depressed about that jerk…"

"I know, and I am over him!" Sakura protested. She shed her shirt and started to put on a red gi.

"Oh! Then there is someone new?" Ino grinned and sat, fully dressed in her training garb next to her best friend.

Sakura paused in getting her black workout pants on. An image of that guy. What was his name? Kakashi? _His eyes… that hair… Bad Sakura!_ The pink-haired girl shook her head to get his image out of her mind. _You don't even know him!_

At Sakura's pause, Ino giggled, "Ah! There _is_ someone! Ne, Sakura-chan! You have to tell me. Is he hot?"

The girl just blushed and turned to get her pants the rest of the way up, then walk out to the dojo's training room. Her friend close behind.

In the Men's locker room, a certain gray haired ANBU was getting dressed. He had another mission to do. However, he had no idea what it was. The Hokage didn't give him any details except it was an ANBU ranked mission.

Said leader, was supposed to meet him at the dojo. But, by some miraculous divine intervention, Kakashi was either early, or the Hokage was late! This was rather alarming to the ANBU since this never happened.

Putting on his head-band, Kakashi turned to walk out of the locker room and to the dojo's large practice room.

Kakashi was about to walk out to the dojo, when the Hokage appeared at his side. His pipe ever present inbetween his teeth. He wore the Hokage robes and hat.

"Ah, there you are, Kakashi," he said in his old, haggard voice. "Please follow me."

The Hokage lead Kakashi to a room at one end of the practice room. There was a table and a few chairs facing a one-way window. On the other side was a mirror. They could see out, but people on the other side couldn't see in.

"Your next mission is going to require that you have a partner." The old man started. "I want you to pick her out. We narrowed them down to two women. I want you to watch their practice, then decide."

He looked up at the ANBU's hidden face, watching him intently. "They are the two best. Almost at your level."

At hearing that, Kakashi smirked. That must mean they are really powerful since he was the best there was. The gray-haired man folded his arms over his chest then looked through the glass. This was going to be interesting…

He could hear giggling and chatter as the two candidates walked in.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! Answer me, damnit!" a blonde said to her friend that was behind her. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the name. _Why was that name so familiar?_

Just as he thought that, a woman with short pink hair walked in. She glared at her friend. "Ino-chan, I don't want to talk about it!" she growled. _She looks familiar. Where have I seen her before?_

Ino groaned, "Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaan… Why won't you tell me? I'm your best friend! I wanna know who this new guy is!"

__

Wait a minute! It is_ her! _Kakashi blinked, _wait a minute, she has someone?_ He frowned at this news. Not sure why he was so bummed out by this.

"Because," said girl said facing her friend, "there is nothing to tell you!"

The Hokage chuckled as he watched with a father-like fondness of the two, "Yup, they're the best…"

The ANBU glanced at the old man, "Ne, who is the pink-haired one?"

"Ah, Haruno Sakura." Hokage nodded as he filled his pipe with tobacco and lit it. "She's 21. A med student at Kohona University. She is the best at manipulating Chakra, but she lacks in fighting."

Kakashi nodded. It really was the one he met a week ago. The one that plagued his dreams.

The two girls faced off. Ino was the first to attack, using basic fighting skills. Sakura blocked and kept on the defense.

The two jumped back and smirked at each other.

"Tell me!" Ino pouted.

"There is nothing to tell, Ino-chan," Sakura said, wanting to end this as soon as possible. She reached behind her and opened a pouch and took out a shinai.

Ino smirked at this, anticipating the attack. _Sakura always relies on a weapon if her fighting skills don't work…_ She jumped out of the way just as Sakura charged. The blonde landed behind her and grabbed her wrists.

Sakura smirked, and with a popping sound and a puff of smoke, disappeared and was replaced by a practice dummy.

Her friend blinked, "Wha-" she whispered as a still smirking Sakura appeared behind her and pressed her index and middle fingers into a pressure point on Ino's neck, making her fall to her knees, but not black out.

"Good job, Sakura." one of the instructors said, clapping is hands, "You just killed your enemy."

Kakashi smirked. She had a lot to work on, but she was still pretty good. To have beaten someone who knew her that fast proved it.

The Hokage nodded, then looked to the ANBU beside him. "I take it you have made up your mind?" He nodded and Hokage opened the door and motioned for Sakura to come in.

"Hello, Hokage-sama," she said smiling. She was breathing slightly heavy, sweat was glistening her skin, her cheeks were flushed. Kakashi had to turn back into the shadows of the dim room to hide his almost instant reaction.

__

Quick! Think of something… anything! He yelled at himself, _Gai in a thong!_ He shuddered. _That worked… EW! Man, to react like that… I know its been a while, but damn!_

"Sakura," the Hokage began, clearing his throat. "It has come to my attention that you are an aspiring martial artist. However your skills show that you are much more than that."

She blinked in slight confusion. What was going on here?

"Konoha wants you as an elite ninja. But first, we must test you." Kakashi could see the shock on her face. _Hmmmm, maybe he should have started with an introduction…_

"Ninja? What?" she muttered. Her mind froze at Hokage's words. There were ninjas in Konoha?

Hokage puffed on his pipe, "And to train you," he started again, looking at Kakashi through the shadows, prompting the ANBU to take a step into the dim light. "ANBU, Hatake Kakashi."

"You," she breathed, her mind racing. Memories of last week started to rush through her mind. It was him!

"Yo," he said, holding up a hand. His visible eye turned upward in a smile.

The Hokage smirked. _Good…_ "Looks like you two know each other."

"We -er- bumped in to each other once before," Kakashi said, His eyebrow quirking as he glanced at Sakura before turning his attention to Hokage. There was a hint of humor in his otherwise emotionless voice.

"Good, then you won't mind living together." The Hokage said grinning.

"What!" the two shrieked.

Author's note: Heh, am I evil? Yay for cliff-hanger-ness! Of Doom!111!1one!1eleven

Wow, this story is coming along, ne? Thank you for reading it. Hopefully, it'll get better. I still am pretty rusty at the whole fanfic writing stuff… It HAS been two years… ;

If any of you loverly people have suggestions or whatnot, I'll be happy to hear them!

Thank you for the reviews, and I hope to update soon.


	5. Philosophy in a Teacup

I do not own the Characters of Naruto...

Philosophy in a Teacup

They couldn't believe it! Live together! What the hell!

"L-l-l-l-l-l-l-live t-together!" Sakura stuttered. A deep blush rose from under her workout clothes to the roots of her pink hair.

Kakashi blinked. _This is the important mission! This is shit! Even IF she is cute, this is TOTAL bullshit!_

The ANBU's demeanor returned to that of blasé. "What exactly does that mean, sir?"

"Sakura needs extra training. You are the best that Konoha has to offer." Hokage said calmly as he puffed on his pipe. "You must train her to ANBU level. She is close, but she still has a few things to learn.

"By living with you, that means less people will know about it. Her friend Ino is very nosy. We don't want the fact that there are ninjas in Konoha. That might leak into the wrong hands."

Kakashi nodded. It made sense. That didn't mean that he had to like it. He liked his privacy. And with her around, that could lead to trouble.

"Ninjas?" Sakura said, still in shock. "Is that why my parents had me trained at this dojo since I was little?" It didn't make sense. If you were to be a ninja, shouldn't you know that you were being trained to be one? Sure, the special techniques and using chakra to attack should have been a dead giveaway, but damn!

Hokage nodded. "You are among the few people of your generation to be chosen from birth. We base this decision on your relation to the ninjas that founded and protected Konoha. They wanted their family to uphold that tradition to protect the people."

Kakashi took this chance to look at Sakura. She looked like she still had a million questions she wanted answered. She looked betrayed, hurt. And so confused. Suddenly, he wanted to walk over there and hold her. To make it all better for her. But he stopped himself. Now wasn't the time, nor, most likely, would it never be the time to do that.

"Now, Sakura, you should get changed and ready to leave. You have a lot to do from now on. And this conversation is to stay in this room." Hokage dismissed her.

In her shock, she barely heard it. She just nodded and walked out. Ino was waiting for her, and followed her to the locker rooms, asking question after question about what happened. Only to be ignored by Sakura.

"Kakashi," Hokage said, turning to face him, "For the rest of the mission."

His ears perked up at this. There's more?

"After training Sakura intensely for a month, I want you two to go out and look for the rebels. She knows one of them, and she should be able to know, or at least sense where they are."

The gray-haired ninja's eyes widened. She knows one of them!

"Yes, sir." he said.

"Also, the living together and training is to go on for a year. That should give her plenty of time to get to your level." Hokage looked at the man before him, a serious glint in his eyes. "This is serious, Kakashi. Don't mess this up."

The ANBU nodded, his mood grim. His face expressionless. He bowed and walked out of the training hall and to the locker rooms where he changed out of his gear and into a lose-fitting pair of jeans and black muscle shirt. His mask still in place, sunglasses covering his eyes.

He walked out to see a waiting Sakura. Her mood was also grim.

"Sorry it took so long…" Kakashi said flatly. "Now, lets get to your place and pack up your things, then go to my place."

"What? Why your apartment? Why not mine?" Sakura asked, coming out of her stupor finally.

Before he could answer, a blonde came out of the women's locker room. "Sakura-chan! Who's the hottie?" Ino said, winking at Kakashi.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow so it popped out from behind his sunglasses. Sakura made an "oh" with her lips and nodded slightly.

"Uhm, Ino-chan, this is Hatake Kakashi." She said, a blush coming to her cheeks.

Ino smirked. "And you told me that there was no one else…" she leered. She then turned to Kakashi, "Nice to meet you. Please be nice to Sakura."

Before Kakashi could say anything, Sakura said, "Ino-chan, we have to go. We have a lot to do. Maybe we can hang out some time?"

"Sure," Ino smirked, then glanced one last time at Kakashi and gave him a "Yea, a lot to do, alright…" look.

Sakura took this chance to leave, and taking Kakashi's arm, dragged him out to the parking lot to her powder-pink mini-coop. "Sorry about that…"

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, it's not everyday that one gets assaulted a blessing by a stranger's best friend… I'll follow you to your apartment. We'll pack what you need, and make due with the rest."

Sakura nodded, then stepped in to her car and waited 'till Kakashi got into his car, then the two went out to an apartment complex near Konoha University.

Her place was bright and calming at the same time. It was filled with pastel blues and greens. With slashes of pink in all the right places. It was definitely a woman's place.

So, with the help of Kakashi, she got her clothes, toiletries, food, and everything else she needed packed and in the cars. And before they knew it, they were driving to Kakashi's place ten minutes away.

When they arrived, Sakura parked next to Kakashi and the two got all of her boxes, bags, and other miscellaneous items out of the cars and in a couple of carts to the elevators and up to Kakashi's place.

Once everything was put in a guest bedroom, and the food was put in the fridge and in the pantry, they took a break.

Kakashi made tea and to two sat in the living room. Kakashi took a large black leather chair, and Sakura took a matching sofa.

"So, when do we start training?" Sakura said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Tomarrow." he said, lifting his mask back up before he looked at her. He was sitting facing away from her and toward an off T.V.

"Uhm, just to let you know, I have school to attend to. I am trying to be a doctor. I can't miss any of it." She said, trying to get more out of him.

"Fine, then we will practice during the evenings and on weekends." he said.

Sakura blinked. Is this guy crazy!

"Ne, could I see what's under the mask?" she asked, changing to subject.

"No."

Well, this is going to be interesting… She thought, sipping her tea.

This is going to be one looong year… He thought.

Author's note:

Sorry it took a while to update, I have been busy, And its gonna be a while still for the next one. I am having a hard time with what I want to do with it. Please send me some ideas if you have any.

Unknown-Warrior1223: Sorry I made Ino a wuss in this chapter. She gets better. I just didn't want the chapter to be a billion pages. Besides, Ino is only a minor character in the story…


	6. Another One Bites the Dust

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto. Although I do have an Ukki-kun… Poor plant…

Another One Bites the Dust

That night went by with nothing special. Sakura unpacked a few of her things, Kakashi made dinner, and when they were tired of watching T.V. they went to bed.

The next morning, Sakura woke up to the smell of coffee being brewed and eggs and sausage being cooked.

She quietly got up and headed for the bathroom with her clothes for the day and her toiletries. She quickly took a shower and got dressed. By the time she walked out, Kakashi was sitting on one of the barstools eating.

"Good morning," she said walking into the kitchen.

"G'morning," he greeted before putting his coffee mug to his lips and drinking. Sakura turned around to try to get a look at his face, but the cup was in the way. "There's some breakfast for you on the stove. I think you remember where the plates are."

Sakura blinked, then went to get her breakfast. She sat down next to him and took a bite of the eggs. They were good! She was impressed. Most men don't usually have a wide range of cooking skills. And she thought the dinner last night was good…

"I have school today. it's a Monday, so I will be there until about three in the afternoon," she said before taking a sip of her coffee. Kakashi just nodded.

"Uhm, where do you want to meet for the training?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation up. The silence was still a bit on the awkward side.

"Just come back here, I'll take you there when its time," he said getting up and depositing his empty plate in the sink, his mask was already on his face, hiding the bottom half.

The pink-haired girl nodded and continued to eat her breakfast. She soon finished and walked back to her new room to get her books.

"Okay, I'll be back. See you!" she said as she put on her shoes and quietly walked out and went to school.

Kakashi watched the door for a few minutes after she stepped out. _She's still upset about this situation._ he thought shaking his head. That's when he noticed her homework on the coffee table. _Shit…_

Sakura got to school and to her first class. Biology. It was an easy class, but the professor loved to give a ton of homework over the weekend. It was like he was jealous of the students for having a life outside of school.

She opened her pink messenger bag and got out her book. That's when she noticed her notebook and binder was missing.

Frantically, she searched her bag for the missing items. _Shit! My homework! Oh, Ebisu is gonna kill me!_

Dumping her entire bag on her desk, she looked again, nothing. She didn't even have her other class' homework and notes. How could she have forgotten them all?

More and more people were walking in. The class was a few minutes from starting. Just as she was about to really freak out, Kakashi walked in with a few notebooks and binders.

He waved at her from just inside the door. She noticed a few girls look at him with lust obvious in their eyes, then turned to glare daggers at Sakura. She walked over and with a relieved look on her face.

"There they are!" she said taking them. "I was so worried I lost them or something. Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." he said scratching his cheek. His one visible eye turned up in an embarrassed smile. "It was kinda hard to find you, so I had to ask this guy…"

As he was saying this, Ebisu was walking through the door. "Oh, Kakashi, I see you found Sakura all right." he said, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Eh! You two know each other?" Sakura blinked.

"Yeah. We uh, knew each other from school…" Ebisu said nervously. "Now get to your seat, I'm about to start." with that, he walked up to the front of the class.

Sakura turned and glared at Kakashi. He blinked, _She thinks this is my fault?_

"I'll see you later, okay?" Kakashi said, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing lightly. Then walked out.

Sakura shook her head then walked back to her desk. More glares were coming from the girls in her class.

__

Well, this is gonna be a peachy day…

At exactly three o'clock, Sakura stepped into the entry way of Kakashi's apartment. With a sigh, she dropped her messenger bag and purse.

What a day. All throughout her class, the girls were sending death glares to her, Ebisu was picking on her for all of the questions, and her other classes were just about the same. Except without the glares.

Sometimes she hated being at school.

Kakashi walked out of the bathroom and looked at her. "Tough day?"

She just glared at him. It was all his fault. Why did he have to bring her homework to her? She could have handled being yelled at in front of everybody for once.

Sighing, her shoulders drooped and she stumbled over to the couch and plopped down and groaned.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this. _weirdo…_ He walked over to sit next to her on the couch.

"Before we start training," another groan, "is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked, knowing full well that she was going to rant.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Why me? Why didn't I get to know what I was training to do? What about my life? Do I even get to decide what I want anymore?" Her voice was already starting to sound hoarse from fighting back tears. "I want to be a doctor. I want to help people. And now, since I was a kid, I was lied to, and secretly forced on the path of being a ninja."

Kakashi quietly sat there. He knew how she felt. The same thing happened to him. And it cost him dearly…

"And if all of this were true, why did I have to find out now? Why not when I was little? Don't they trust me?" tears began to form in her eyes. Threatening to spill over.

He stayed quiet some more. Not sure of what to say. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell that it was okay. That even if this is what she didn't want, she was still helping people. He wanted to agree with her that it wasn't fair.

She sniffled. Why was she telling him all of this? Its not like he really cares. He was probably just wondering if she wanted to know what the training was going to be about. She felt him move a bit closer to her and she looked up at him. A single tear fell from her jaded eyes.

"I feel so used…" she whispered. And, to her surprise, Kakashi leaned over and hugged her, then straightened, still holding on to her.

"I know what you mean…" he whispered.

Author's notes:

Well, here's another chapter. I didn't get a lot of feed back on the last chapter. Did I lose all of my readers? Anyways, I just want to take this time to explain a few things because of a review that I got. However, I'm not going to go in to depth about a lot. That would ruin a good portion of the story. Just the world that this takes place in. And my reasoning behind what I write.

In this world, ninjas are more like spies. Complete with James Bond gadgets, without the modern weapons, though. They still use the traditional shinai and scrolls.

People who become ninjas are picked from birth to be ninjas. Sort of like giving them a predestined vocation. I actually got this idea from an Ayn Rand book. And I am still not sure on how to spell her weird name…

What happens, is that people born into the families with ancestor background to the founders of Konoha are to protect it. And to do that, they must remain anonymous. This means that anyone you know could be a ninja. What they do everyday is a façade.

__

Sigh… I really wanted to explain this throughout the story, and I probably most likely will anyway, but that review kinda got to me…

So, hope to see you guys soon.


	7. Everybody Loves KungFu Fighting!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto.

Everybody Loves Kung-Fu Fighting!

Kakashi held Sakura to him. Trying to comfort her. She just looked so hurt and lost, he couldn't help but want to protect her.

They stayed like that for a while, until Sakura stopped crying. Even a bit after. Sakura had to push herself away to break the embrace.

"Sorry," she said, wiping tears from her face with her sleeve. "This was just so fast. I guess I just couldn't handle it."

Kakashi nodded, "I know how you feel," he said, getting up. "Now, get changed, we are going to train."

Sakura's eyes widened. One minute, he was comforting her, the next, it was back to the old, heartless man. She glared at him and stormed off to her room, slamming the door.

__

That bastard! Her inner self screamed. Throwing open some bags of clothing, she got out a red and white tank top, a pair of skin tight black shorts, a pair of sandals, a pack of kunai, and a pouch filled with miscellaneous items. As an afterthought, she got some fishnet arm warmers and matching sleeveless tank. A thick black band was sewn on to bind her breasts. It worked better than most sports bras, she came to find out.

She angrily put on the clothes and walked out of her room. Kakashi was waiting for her, wearing black pants, black shirt, and a thick green vest with six pockets on the front. His hands were covered in fingerless gloves with a little metal band on the top. He had a similar pouch and kunai pack. Over his odd eye, there was a dark blue band with a metal plate with a leaf design etched in it. And of course, that damn mask was on.

She glared at him. He looked her up and down. _Wow, she's hot when she's mad…_

"Okay, lets go." he said walking to the door, not waiting for her. He took his keys off a hook and opened the door waiting or her. She just stormed past him.

"We'll take my car," he said, following after her. _Damnit, why is she mad now!_

Sakura walked over to his car in the parking garage of his apartment and waited for him. Arms crossed over her chest. She didn't know why she was so mad anymore. Sure, Kakashi was a jerk, but she had to deal with that. But maybe if she stayed mad, the training would end faster.

Kakashi unlocked his door, then stepped in, Sakura soon followed suit. She started the car and quickly drove out to the street.

They drove towards the outer parts of the city. There were more trees and fields now. Not a lot of houses.

They drove for about ten more minutes, then stopped at a secluded copse of cherry trees. In the center, was a large field, and somewhere behind the trees was a bubbling brook.

He stepped out of the car as soon as it shut off and started walking to the field. Sakura slowly opened her door and got out, looking around.

"Wow," she breathed. It was beautiful. She could get used to this place. Why hadn't she seen this before? She could feel her anger slip from her body to be replaced my a sense of calm.

She walked up to Kakashi, having to catch up with him.

He stopped in the middle of the field and finally looked at her. _There, now she's not mad anymore…_ He couldn't help but feel a bit sad about that. He could have had some fun training.

"Okay," he said, smiling some. "I want you to work on your speed and endurance. I noticed that you were lacking in those with your fight with Ino."

"You watched that whole thing!" she said.

"Ah, I see you didn't notice that the mirror was actually a window," he said, a smirk evident on his lips through the mask.

Sakura blinked. That was a window? Shit! She glared at him, "Well sorry for being a little distracted!"

"No excuse. One must be aware of one's surroundings at all times." Kakashi said matter-of-factly. He got a growl in response.

"With that in mind, I want you to run the perimeter of this field fifty times for a warm-up, then tell me everything that you see." Hey, it was stupid, but it got the point across.

"Fifty!" she squeaked. He nodded. "Fine, I can do that, no problem."

"Well, then if it's no problem, when you are done, you will then spar with me until you either win, or pass out. And I think the later is the most likely result." Now he was getting cocky.

With one last glare, Sakura set out for the fifty laps. It was nice. Perfect scenery. Calm, quiet. At least, she thought that for the first two laps.

Kakashi watched her under the shade of a large cherry tree. She was keeping a good, slow paced jog, she might make it. After watching her for a few laps, he took out a book from his pouch and started reading.

Sakura was on her thirtieth lap, she was starting to get tired. She glanced over at Kakashi to see him reading. She glared and started to run faster. Only twenty more laps to go.

About twenty minutes later, she finally got a good look at what he was reading. It was a little orange book with a circle and a line going through it on the back. She recognized the cover of "Echa Echa Paradaisu" almost immediately after she got a good look at it. Naruto's weird friend wrote the perverted books.

__

That pervert! she thought, glaring at him. She stopped right as she was going to pass him and yelled, "Kakashi! You pervert!"

Blinking he looked up, "Huh?"

"That, that book!" she sputtered. "You pervert!"

Kakashi looked down at said book, "Yeah, it's a good book…"

"Its filth! Nothing but smut!"

The ANBU blinked. So?

Sakura screamed out in annoyance and continued running. She was on her last lap. When she was done, she stopped again at him. "Okay, lets spar and get this over with."

"Wait, what was the other part of the running?" Kakashi said, his eye not looking away from the page. It was getting really good.

Sakura glared. _Bastard…_ "I saw cherry trees, a little stream, there were some wild flowers growing in that corner, and you were here reading that _thing_…"

"You forgot something," he said, turning the page.

"What? What did I forget?"

"There were squirrels in said trees, and there were baby birds in this tree."

The pink-haired girl glared at him some more, not saying a word.

Author's Note:

Well, I guess people liked the last chapter. That makes me happy.

Now, to answer some things…

Saiko Kaiya- I'm glad you like it! And I don't mind criticism, as long as its creative and helpful. So email me, or send a review in with your ideas and I will think about it and hopefully make the changes. I actually don't mind criticism. I just don't really enjoy bashing.

Lovelycloud- Now, if I gave away who the rebels were, that would ruin the story. Just read and you'll find out.


	8. Take a Chance on Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto.

Take a Chance On Me

Sakura stood there, panting for breath. Sweat glistening her skin. A glare set in her green eyes.

Kakashi stood there, calm and collected. His masked face the perfect example of nonchalant. The book still in his hand. He flipped a page and waited for her next attack.

The day wore on, and the sky was slowly growing dark as twilight came near. The two had been sparring for a few hours now. Sakura would attack, and Kakashi would dodge everything.

"When are we gonna be done with this?" Sakura asked, panting.

"When you land a hit on me." was his short reply. He flipped another page.

She glared and focused her chakra to her feet, and ran, the chakra adding to her speed, making her look like a blur of pink, black and red.

The pink-haired ninja appeared behind the gray-haired man and grinned, taking a shuriken and slicing it through his back. Only to find a flurry of leaves take his place.

"damnit…" she muttered. She looked behind her and saw him in a tree.

__

I have to end this… she thought. _I am low on chakra. I don't think I can last much more._

With that running through her mind, she ran for the tree and jumped up to the same branch and smirked.

She had him now. She slowly walked on the branch, inching closer to him. Careful not to put all of her weight on the branch.

Kakashi glanced at her and then returned his attention to the book. _She has more stamina than I thought…_ They have been playing this little game of cat and mouse for a while now. He thought for sure it wasn't going to take this long. But she had managed some close calls.

That's when they heard a crack.

The two looked down to see a huge fissure in the branch tat they were standing on. Kakashi managed to jump off in time, however, Sakura wasn't as fast. She landed with a sound "thud" on her butt.

Kakashi rushed over to her, "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him with teary eyes. She didn't expect that to hurt so much. But it worked. As he was kneeling down to check her, she swung her leg out and tripped him, causing him to land hard on his nice, firm posterior. She had trouble concentrating on the match because of that butt. She kept wondering if the rest of his body was that firm.

The ANBU looked at her. Shock evident on his face. She got up and dusted herself off. Then started to walk to where he parked.

Kakashi just blinked. Did he just loose? To Sakura? He got up in a daze, then walked towards her.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he called out. She stopped and looked at him, a smug look on her face.

He was glad for his mask once again as it hid his smirk. This match wasn't over yet… He had one more trick up his sleeve.

He stopped beside her and bent down do that his face was mere inches from her own. He placed a hand on her shoulder and grinned.

"Good work today," he said before he grabbed her by the shirt, then kicked her feet out from under her, making her fall. He soon followed to pin her. His legs at either side of her own. His hand still under her.

She looked up, nervous all of a sudden by the position. He looked so imposing. He slowly leaned down to her. His face coming to mere inches to her own once again. She thought he was going to kiss her.

"Stay alert when in this clearing," he said then got up and walked to the car and waited for her to get in.

"let's go to the pub," she said once they were entering the city again. Even though it was a Monday, she needed a drink.

Glancing at her, he smirked, "I think I'm going to stay away from the pub when I am with you for a while. I don't want a repeat of how we met…" _No matter how much I liked you in my arms… _he added silently. He didn't know why he was getting so close so soon to this woman. And he didn't like it… most of the time.

Sakura blushed, _he still remembers that…_ "Sorry…"

"Hey, what's done is done. Besides, it was rather funny." he said. He turned a corner and went down a different road than what he would use to get to his apartment.

"Uhm," she said, sounding kind of nervous, "where are we going?"

"You actually got me to the ground, so I am taking you to dinner." he replied. He sounded so casual that she didn't believe him at first. Until he pulled in to a parking lot to a nice Italian restaurant.

She stared at him, mouth agape. He looked at her and smiled, "Catch any flies?"

Sakura blushed, blinked, then promptly shut her mouth.

Kakashi got out of the car and Sakura followed suit. She felt rather embarrassed about her actions, plus the fact that she was going into a nice restaurant in sweaty, dirty clothes. He didn't seem to mind, though.

They were greeted by an over eager maître d' and seated in a secluded booth that was dimly lit by a couple of candles in to metal sconces that were intertwined and holding matching glass candle holders.

A server came up and took their orders and left. Leaving the two alone.

"Uh, Kakashi," Sakura said, sipping her water, "How did you know about this place?"

"A friend told me." was his simple reply. Sakura wondered who the friend was.

The two sat in silence until the server came back with their drinks and dinner. Sakura looked at Kakashi through lowered eyelids to see if he would take off his mask to eat. She had been around him for a while, and even when he drank, she never saw his face.

He lowered his mask, but he made sure his hand was in the way. Then quickly shoved a forkful of gnocchi in his mouth and up came his mask again. Sakura raised an eyebrow and took a bite on her chicken parmesan.

They were just finishing their dinner, when a few feet away, there was a squeal. The two jumped in their seats and turned their heads to look behind their booth.

Ino was walking up to them with a huge grin on her face. And walking behind her, was a slightly miffed looking Shikamaru.

"Sakura-chan, you sneaky fox," Ino said hugging her stunned friend. "I thought you said there was no one new, and here you are, with the stud from the dojo…" At hearing this, Shikamaru glared slightly at Ino, who turned around and said smoothly, "Don't worry, Shi-kun, you're my stud."

Kakashi, Sakura, and Shikamaru all raised their eyebrows at the comment.

Unfazed, Ino continued, "So, you guys on a date?"

Sakura blushed, "Uh…"

"Yes, we are," Kakashi said getting up and then helped the stunned woman to her feet. "We were just about to leave for a quiet evening watching movies at home, too. Right, Sakura?"

"Uh," she said dumbly, "Yeah…"

Ino grinned, "Aww! That is too cute! But, honey, next time you go on a date, let me know so I can help you with picking out an outfit. It looks like you threw on something old and then tumbled down a few hills before you got here…" Sakura blushed and looked down at herself. _Well technically…_

"Okay, well, we'll leave you two alone for now." Everyone thought _For now?_ "Shi-kun and I are about to have dinner. Bye Sakura-chan. Call me!" With a wink, she hugged her and took Shikamaru's arm and dragged him off to their table.

Sakura quickly walked to the front, where Kakashi paid for the food and then escorted her outside to his car.

"Date!" she shrieked as they got in his car. "That's the best you could come up with!"

Kakashi shrugged as he started the engine and pulled out, "If this mission is to go well, we need to act as normal as possible. And how would a single woman, and a single man of consenting age living under the same roof look to people?"

She had to admit he had a good point…

"Don't worry, I didn't do this to force you to go on a date with me…" she heard him say as she looked out the window. For some reason, that bothered her.

The rest of the ride home was silent. Both in their own worlds. Kakashi was thinking why her was acting this way. Sakura was wondering why she felt so confused about this guy.

The arrived to the apartment and she went to her room, while Kakashi went to the living room and read.

Not another word was spoken to the other the rest of the night.

Author's Notes: Okay, next chapter. Here it be. I hope you like it. I think it is getting interesting…. How about you? So, sorry this was late, I just forgot to post it last night.


	9. Eyes Like Yours

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto.

Eyes Like Yours

Kakashi woke up at the crack of dawn like every other day. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then went back to his room to get dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

After that, he got to the kitchen and started to make coffee. While he waited for it to perk, he went to his workout room. There, he set to doing his normal routine: 100 single finger push-ups, 200 crunches, and 10 reps of arm curls.

By the time he was finished, a nice layer of sweat coated his body. He went back to the bathroom and washed his face, then went to change in to what he was going to wear that day: loose faded blue jeans, a black tank, and his mask.

Usually, this was when Sakura would get up and do her morning routine of running in to everything and stumbling into the bathroom for a quick shower and then walking slowly to her room to get dressed.

While she did this, Kakashi took the time to make breakfast. This time he made pancakes and sausage.

And, like clockwork, Sakura would walk into the kitchen and get her breakfast while Kakashi was finishing his.

She would quickly finish her breakfast, then shove all of her books and notebooks and homework into her bag, double check, then walk out the door saying, "I'll be home at three!"

Kakashi would smile under his mask and shout back, "Drive safe!"

After Sakura leaves, Kakashi gets to checking his emails for any meetings or assignments to be done that day. Lately, he hadn't even gotten a request to teach a class at the dojo.

Sighing, he got up and went to the living room to read his favorite book, "Echa Echa Paradaisu."

After reading a couple of chapters, Kakashi would stop and reflect about how his life had changed.

For starters, he was never this comfortable around anyone his entire life. There was something about that pink-haired woman that made him relax. Of course, he would act calm in front of everyone, but that was just to make them not ask him anything.

Another thing was that he was actually liking living with someone. He wasn't on edge the entire time. He felt his façade dissipating around her. He felt that he could be more like himself and less like a robot in front of her.

Of course, nothing was quite the same since that night he took her out to dinner and did the stupid thing of lying to her friend and getting her friend to think that something was there between them. Although he wouldn't mind it, he felt that Sakura never quite forgave him for that. And to prove it, she was always at least two feet away from him. Always one edge.

This upset him. He wanted to be near her. He couldn't quite understand why, but he did. He liked how she made him feel.

Kakashi got up to get a drink then suddenly sat back down and hissed in pain as he shut his left eye. It was being sensitive today. Usually, there was a dull throb constantly pulsing in his left eye, but today it was a sharp pain. Like someone was stabbing him with a kunai in the eye.

Sure the eye came in handy during tough missions, but the damn thing hurt too much.

Steeling himself for the pain, he got up and went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to get a couple aspirin then to the kitchen for a glass of water to wash them down. After doing so, he finished the drink then went back to the living room to take a catnap.

Sakura sighed as she listened and took notes on the lecture in her Alternative Modern Medicine class taught by a well endowed blonde named Tsunade. Today, she was talking about how the Chinese thought that the flow of human energy can heal minor wounds and even mend the body.

With all that had happened to her in the past, Sakura believed every word. _Maybe Kakashi knows about some of this?_ She then wondered if even Tsunade was a ninja as well. Not too many people practiced this kind of treatment. She just took the class to have at least one fun class. So far, it was a pretty good challange.

Her mind drifted from the topic of the lecture and went back to Kakashi. She noticed a few changes in his behavior over the last week. He seemed tentative, eager to listen to her.

It was rather odd because when she first met him, he seemed rather aloof. Not caring one way or another about anything.

And the fact that he always found a way to make contact with her. Even when they weren't training. Like he would lightly brush a hand against her shoulder, when he talked, or when they were passing each other in the hallway.

__

Those eyes… she thought, remembering the mismatched pair that always seemed to stare straight through you. That red eye especially. It gave her shivers every time she looked at it.

He always seemed to hide it somehow in public, though. And even at the apartment. His hair was always in the way of her seeing it. But a few times, the hair would slip and she would get a good look at it.

Not to mention that damn mask of his. She wanted desperately to see what was behind it. By the cut of his jaw, and the angle of his nose, she imagined him to be absolutely gorgeous. It would match his perfect body.

She always liked looking at him. His firm abs, tight legs, and long, strong arms. There was a tattoo on his left bicep that always intrigued her. It looked almost like a leaf. Did all ninjas have one? Would she have to get one?

Her mind was starting to get used to the idea of being a ninja. She always pictured a James Bond kind of scene mixed with an old samurai movie when she thought of it.

She blinked as she faintly heard Tsunade say, "Class dismissed." She got up and packed her bags. It was her last class for the day and she was ready to go home. _Hopefully Kakashi wouldn't want to train tonight._ The thought made her laugh. _Yeah right, and pigs fly._

Sakura got into her beloved mini-coop and drove off. She wondered to herself if anyone had tried to call her house, then thought better of it since everyone she knew, knew her cell number as well.

Shortly after stopping at the store to get a few things for the apartment, she arrived to see Kakashi asleep on the couch.

"That's weird," she muttered, putting down her bags and removing her shoes. She never saw him sleep.

"Ne, Kakashi," she said walking up to the couch. "Are we gonna train tonight?"

No answer from him. She kneeled down and poked at his arm, and was shocked when the arm's hand swiftly took her wrist in a tight grip.

Kakashi glared at her. His eye still throbbed. She blinked.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. He never glared at her.

"Its nothing," he said sitting up. He released her wrist to bring his hand up to cover his eye.

"Bullshit," she said, making him look at her mildly shocked. "What's wrong with your eye?"

"Oh, it just hurts." he said shrugging her question off like it was nothing. "It gets a bit sensitive now and then. I took some aspirin, that should take care of it."

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him, "Does this happen often? When did you take the aspirin?"

__

Great, I forgot she was a med student… he thought. "Yes, it happens often. I took the aspirin a few hours ago."

"It should have worked by now, lemme see your eye," she said lightly touching his arm.

Not wanting to argue, he lowered his hand and looked at her with both eyes. She shivered as the effect of the red eye took her. She felt like she was in a trance. She couldn't move.

Shaking herself, she slowly brought her hand up to it and moved some of his gray hair out of the way.

"This is a strange color. Is it natural?" she asked. She thought it might be a contact.

"Sort of. I got it a long time ago from a friend." he said. He watched her movements, his left eye catching everything, especially the flow of her chakra. It was soft. Like her.

"Is it a transplant?" she asked, not believing it.

He nodded. Her teeth caught her lower lip.

__

Weird, she thought. "I am gonna try something. I don't know if it'll work, my professor was giving a lecture on it today."

He blinked, but nodded anyway. She placed her hand over his eye and closed her eyes, her mind clearing as she focused her energy on the eye. She focused on the eye and the pain emitting from it. Then she focused her energy on the pain and slowly milked it out.

She felt it go out of his body and she opened her eyes. He looked at her with shock in his eyes.

__

Who was her professor? And why is she learning this method? He thought. He saw her chakra focus at her hand, then the pain slowly left his eye.

"How is your eye?" she asked, sleepily. _It must have drained her_.

"Good. How did you learn this?" he asked, his curiosity taking over.

"Tsunade, one of my professors taught us it today." she said, "So, it worked?"

__

Tsunade! She's still alive! He blinked. "Yeah, thanks."

She smiled at him, but stayed where she was. Her eyes still locked on his. Was it just her, or was he closer?

He could feel himself leaning closer to her. His mind was screaming for him to stop, but his body kept moving. He was surprised to see her move closer as well.

She tried to move away, but she couldn't help herself. Something within her was telling her to get closer to him.

She slowly closed her eyes, and Kakashi found him doing the same thing. They were mere inches away, he could feel her breath tickling against his covered skin.

Without further delay, he closed the distance between them and kissed her in a light brush of his covered lips over her bare ones.

Feeling a blush come to his cheeks, he got up fast and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Sakura just sat there, stunned.

"No training tonight," he said as he walked. Which made Sakura even more confused.

Author's Notes: Wow, what a turn of events. Don't ask, I just wanted to get the story moving a bit more.

Thank you all for the reviews. It means so much to me that you all like it. Hopefully, it'll get better…


	10. Thinking of You

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto.

Thinking of You

Sakura sat there for what seemed like hours. Her fingers lightly touching her lips where Kakashi's were just a moment before.

__

He kissed me… She thought, not believing it.

In the kitchen Kakashi was furiously stirring the curry he was making. His mind was racing. Mostly with thoughts berating himself for being so stupid.

__

Damnit, why the hell did I kiss her? He thought, chopping up some potatoes, then tossing them in with the beef and sauce. He then turned to the apples and started to chop them up into little cubes.

It was stupid of him. Sure, he thought she was attractive, and he wouldn't mind going out with her, but they were on a mission. A stupid mission, but a mission none the less. It wasn't right to kiss your comrade.

He wondered for a moment what her lips felt like. He was curious as to whether they were as soft as they looked. It was hard to tell with a mask in the way.

Kakashi shook his head to get the thought out of his mind. He wasn't going to test his theory. No matter how much he was tempted to.

He threw the apples into the bubbling pot and diced the onion. Making uneven, but still small pieces out of half of the root.

Usually, cooking made for good time to think. But his mind was so confused, and there was so much going on that he couldn't focus on one thought for long. And whenever he tried to focus, it always went back to Sakura.

The woman plaguing his thoughts walked into the kitchen when she could smell the curry being made. She thought to herself, _wasn't it a bit early to make dinner?_ It was only four.

She sat down and watched him cut up half an onion and put it in the pot. It was odd seeing a guy comfortable around the kitchen. It made a smile appear on her lips.

The kiss was still on her mind. It was barely a kiss. More like a peck. A light brushing of the lips to show mild affection.

Wait, affection? Did he feel anything for her? And if he did, did she feel the same? There was something about him that both put her on edge, and feel protected at the same time. She couldn't quite explain it.

Kakashi blinked as he saw her watching him. It made him want to turn around and forget that she was there. He didn't want anything else to go on. But she was smiling at him. That adorable little smile that graced her lips whenever she thought of something sweet.

She watched him work, which made him a little uneasy. She was the first person in a long time to do this. Hell, she was the first person he sort of opened up to in years. The idea of it all still amazed him.

"Isn't it a bit early to start dinner?" she asked, wanting to end the silence.

"Is it?" he asked, looking at the clock. Wow, only four? "Heh, yeah, maybe I should set this aside and finish it later?"

"Wouldn't that ruin it?"

"Hmmm, don't know. Probably." he said, looking at the curry, stirring it. "Maybe we should just have an early dinner and then go do something? If you don't have homework, that is…"

Sakura blinked, was she just asked out? "I don't have much, but if we did go and do something, what would we do?"

He shrugged, he hadn't really thought about it. And now that he did, it sounded like a date. Aw well, it was a mission. Might as well act normal and such. "I don't know, we could go to the park, maybe a movie?"

She thought about it for a while. _Well, it might be fun… We are supposedly on a mission. But what's one night? Better start small, though._ "Okay, how about the park?"

Kakashi nodded and took the curry off the burner and into a waiting serving dish, then got the rice cooker from the counter where it was steaming the rice. He placed two plates on the counter and scooped up a healthy portion of rice, then poured the curry over the rice.

While he was doing this, Sakura was getting glasses with milk and the forks. She then placed them next to the plates and sat back down.

They ate in silence. Not knowing what to talk about. Both actually a bit nervous about going to the park. Both taking it as a date.

The meal was soon devoured, and the dishes were set in the sink to soak and await their return.

Sakura went to her room to get a sweater, and Kakashi waited at the door. She walked out, holding a green hoodie and got her shoes on and got her purse. They walked out and went to Kakashi's car and drove off to a near by park.

The Cherry trees were blooming since it was early spring. Many people were out to watch the blossoms flutter about.

Kakashi parked and got out, Sakura soon following. They walked in more silence to a secluded area near a man-made lake that was surrounded by the blooming trees.

They picked out a large tree that was next to the water's edge and was far enough away from people so they wouldn't be over heard.

Kakashi lounged against the tree and Sakura sat a couple feet away, her hands encircling her knees holding them to her chest.

After a few more minutes of silence, they both made attempts to start a conversation. About anything, school, the dojo, training. Anything to keep their minds off of what had happened earlier. But all was in vein.

Sighing, Sakura turned to Kakashi and said, "Uhm, about earlier… when you kissed me…"

"It was an accident," he said flatly, he saw her shoulder's droop in disappointment, and quickly added, "But an accident that I am not sorry for."

Her eyes grew wide at his statement. But she said nothing more. Instead, she scooted a bit closer to him. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. Which was covered in a dark pair of sunglasses.

With that off of their chests, they sat in comfortable silence until it was too dark and too cold to stay, then headed home.

Just outside of the walls surrounding Konoha, a pale man with long black hair, smirked at his comrade. A younger looking man with black, spiky hair and dark eyes.

"So, the plan is in motion?" the older of the two said.

The other smirked, "Yes, its only a matter of time, now. This city will be ours soon."

The pale man licked at his lips slowly, as if testing the air around him. His smirk grew a bit more. "Good… Soon the Hokage will be dead, and I will take over."

Author's Note: Yay for another chapter! Wow, its getting good, ne? There is probably going to be side stories later on, so look out for them!

Okay, I'm betting you all are wondering, "Why in the seven hells did he put apples in curry!"

Simple, it's a Japanese style curry. My friend Chieko made it for a friend of mine, and he got the recipe and made it for me. Its really good actually, its like having curry with water chestnuts but its sweeter. Its really good, and I suggest that you all try it. If you want the recipe, ask me in a review or email and I'll send you a copy.


	11. Hey My Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto…

Hey My Friend

Just as Sakura's last class of the next day was dismissed, she got a phone call. Blinking, she popped open her flip phone and answered.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" it was Ino. Sakura smiled.

"Hello, Ino-chan. What's up?" Not too much. Hey, your birthday is this Saturday, right? How about we all go out? You can bring that hottie with the mask!"

Sakura blinked. Her birthday? She completely forgot. What, with her life changing so suddenly she didn't have time to remember. Who would?

"Uh, sure, how about we go to the movies, then the pub for a few drinks?" she said thinking of the easiest possibilities.

"Hmmm, maybe, we'll just have to think about that on our end," Ino said, Sakura could hear the smirk on her friend's lips.

Sakura got into her car and started to head for home. "Ne, Ino-chan… Who's all coming anyways?"

"Well, Shikamaru and me, of course. I have to show you something by the way… And Naruto obviously. He's going to be bringing someone with him. I thinking her name is Hinako or something. And, of course, you and the hottie." She could hear Ino plotting something. She just knew it.

"Okay, well, I'll talk to 'the hottie' as soon as I see him next." she said, pulling into the street and going towards his house in the fasted route to the apartment.

"Great! When will that be?" she was being coy. Sakura hated it when she pulled her charms on her.

"Uhm. Tonight?" there was no point in lying. At least not entirely…

"Ehh! You sure see a lot of each other!" she said. Sakura just smiled. _Well, how could we not… we live together…_

"well, yeah, I guess…" she was now pulling up to the parking garage of the apartment building. Soon, she would see Kakashi, and soon, they will start their training again.

"Ne, Ino-chan, I have to go, I have to uh… I have a meeting," she said lamely. They said their "byes" and hung up. She took the lift to the apartment and sighed as she got in. She closed the door and leaned against it.

Kakashi was walking out of the living room to see her and blinked, "Long day at school?" He was already in his usual training gear.

"One could say that," she said, pushing herself off the door and removing her shoes. She stepped up to the wood floor and padded over to her room to change into her workout clothes.

She came back out and Kakashi and her drove to their usual spot. There, he had Sakura run 50 laps and then set to teach her some new moves.

"Okay," he said, getting up as she walked over to him, panting after running the 50 laps. "Today, I believe you are ready to try a summoning spell. Observe."

Kakashi took out a scroll from one of the many slender pockets on the breasts of his vest. He got out a shuriken and nicked his thumb, letting the blood drizzle out of the tip. He slid his thumb over the scroll, now open, made a few hand gestures, and, as he slammed the scroll on the ground he shouted, "Summoning no jutsu!"

A bunch of characters sprang from the scroll and a puff of smoke appears next to them. When the smoke cleared, a little pug showed up. He wore a vest with a funky face on it, and a headband around his neck that was very similar to the one Kakashi had.

"Ne, Kakashi," the dog said, sounding rather annoyed. "what do you need me for? I don't smell anything bad around here…"

"Pakkun, meet Sakura." the gray-haired ninja said gesturing to Sakura who was blinking furiously. Unable to believe that the dog talked. "Sakura, meet Pakkun."

Pakkun walked up to her and sniffed her. _She has his scent on him… That's a first… Has Kakashi finally settled down?_ the little pug thought, looking up with her. _Well, she smells nice. I approve._

The dog did his best to grin, "Sakura has the same shampoo as me…" he said. Hereyes went wide, her skin went pale. She fell back on her butt and stared at the dog.

"Wha- Kakashi!" she whined. The dog laughed as said person went straight to her to help her up.

"Hmmm, maybe I should have explained more…" he muttered, getting a glare from Sakura as she recovered from her shock.

"Maybe?" she repeated. Pakkun laughed. Yep, he definitely approved.

"Heh, sorry…" Kakashi smiled weakly. "Anyway, I want to teach you this technique it comes in handy, and Pakkun is really good."

"Flatterer," the dog muttered.

Ignoring his little comment he said, "Okay, now, I want you to sign your name on this scroll," he handed her the scroll, "And memorize these hand positions." he showed her. "I believe you saw the technique pretty well, now, try it."

Sakura bit into her finger, then signed her name in her blood, then stamped her fingerprint. She then made her hands do the positions Kakashi showed her. She concentrated her chakra flow to her hands, then slammed her hands (holding the rolled u scroll) to the ground shouting, "Summoning no jutsu!"

Characters flew out of where her hands and scroll were and a puff of smoke appears next to her. When the smoke cleared, a Welch Corgi was there.

"Geeze, why am I summoned here, there's no danger…" the dog mumbled. She looked up at Kakashi and growled. "Why did you summon me?"

"I didn't, Sakura did." he said, chuckling. The dog fit.

"Sakura, eh?" the dog looked over at the pink-hared girl. "Ne, I'm Yume. Please, only summon me in emergencies…"

Sakura nodded. "Uhm, nice to meet you, Yume." the dog sniffed at her and nodded. Yup, she could trust her. Although the smell of uncertainty was rather unbecoming.

Yume looked at Kakashi, "Am I done?" at his nod, the two dogs disappeared in two clouds of smoke and a popping sound.

"That was weird…" Sakura said falling back to sit. Kakashi sat next to her.

"You'll get used to it. They're good dogs." he said smiling.

The two sat there in comfortable silence for a while. Sakura still hadn't brought up to subject of her birthday. Maybe now was the time to ask…

"Uhm, about Saturday," she began. "Ino, and a couple of other friends are wanting to go to the movies and then hang out for a while. And, well, I was wondering…" she paused, she didn't know how to word it without making it sound like a date… "I was wondering if… you would like… to… join us?"

Kakashi blinked. This was odd. Was he just asked out? Not that he wouldn't mind. He'd been attracted to her since he first met her. So, with a nod he agreed. Maybe it was for the best that they just tried to get along.

Author's Note: Yay for another chapter! I wasn't sure if I would actually finish this. However, I am going to sit my butt down and try to write more soon.

I couldn't help myself with the Pakkun. I absolutely love that dog. And I stole the line about the shampoo from the series… Sorry! I just loved it so much I couldn't help myself.

Okay, enough about this. Uhm, I have a few ideas for some side stories, and I will probably try to write those later. For now, I am out!


	12. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto.

Happy Birthday

Saturday rolled around without any major hitches. Kakashi and sakura trailed as usual, this time with the help of Yume and Pakkun. The atmosphere around then was easy, and friendly. However, there were times when it got a bit awkward because of the "date."

Sakura got home from her part time job at the school and went straight to her room to put the presents from her teacher/boss. It was just a coffee mug full of candy, but she still hadn't told Kakashi what the "date" was really about.

She quickly changed into a pink dress and got out her white sandal pumps. She walked out just as Kakashi was getting out of the bathroom. And immediately ran into him.

"ah! Sorry," he said, bracing her by the arms to keep her from falling. "I didn't mean to run into you…" his voice died in his throat as he got a good look at her.

Her pink dress fit perfectly to every curve. Bunching in all the right places as well as draping over the right places. He noticed the spaghetti straps of the dress and his mouth went dry. Who know someone could look so sexy with their arms and shoulders almost bare?

"Uh, its okay?" Sakura said. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ she thought. His mismatched eyes changed slightly in color. They became darker. She could notice the tightness in his mask from his mouth hanging open. She couldn't help but blush.

Kakashi cleared his throat and finally took his hands off her arms. _Those soft, perfect arms…_ He thought, wanting nothing more that to touch her soft skin once more. He shook his head as if it would clear his mind of such thoughts.

Turning, he said, "You, uh, look nice…"

Sakura blinked. _What was that about?_

She lightly touched where his hands held her. It was still warm from his grasp. She could feel her cheeks blush a bit more.

Just then, her cell phone rang from her purse. She ran to get it and picked up.

"Hi!" she asked, if was her parents.

"Hello, dear," her mom said over the phone. She had a sort of bored drawl in her voice.

"Hi, mommy!" she said. She didn't care if she sounded like a little girl. It wasn't everyday that she got a phone call from her parents. Of course, not every day was her birthday.

"Happy Birthday, dear," her mother said.

"Thanks!"

"Here is your father, dear." she said and quickly handed the phone to her dad.

"Hello, there, Pumpk'n," he said. He, too had that same drawl.

"Hi, Daddy!" she said. It was even more rare of her own father to talk to her. But, usually when he did, he was telling her that he bought her something.

"How's my birthday girl?" he asked. He sounded like he was talking to a four year old. Sakura always hated that.

"I'm great, Daddy," she said. She saw Kakashi pop his head out of the kitchen where he was hiding, He had a slightly confused look on his face.

"That's good," he said, "Now, listen punpk'n. Daddy had to tell you something. I bought you something nice for your birthday. Now, you just need to come over to the house sometime. We would like to have dinner with you."

Sakura blinked. "Dinner? Sure, uh, when?"

"Tomorrow around eight." he said. She could hear her mother telling him what to say. "You can bring a boyfriend if you have one, too."

This made her frown. Did they think she wasn't able to get a boyfriend?

"Uh, okay." she said.

"Okay, Pumpk'n, Daddy has to go. Love you sweeting." he said, then before she could reply, hung up.

Sakura looked at her phone, then at Kakashi. "That was my parents…" she said.

"I kinda figured." he said blandly, "Did they want something?"

She nodded, "They wanted my to go over to their house for dinner tomorrow. And to bring a boyfriend if I had one…" she added the last part hesitantly.

Kakashi stared at her for a while. Well, that's interesting. What were they, some asshole parents that had no faith in their offspring?

"Okay, when and where?" he said after a small pause.

This made her blink. "At eight o'clock at my parent's house." she said slowly.

He nodded and walked up to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he said, "Okay, we'll be there."

Sakura blinked again. Was he just saying what she thought he was saying?

"Oh, you don't have to go, I was just saying…" she said waving her hands in front of her.

"Well, I know, but what would they think if they found out we've been living together for almost that month?" he said, pointing it out as if it were something obvious.

She forgot about that. "Oh…"

He nodded, "Okay, then. That's settled. Now, lets head out to the movies. Don't want your friends to wait too long."

She nodded and got her coat and slung her purse over her shoulder and put on her sandals. Kakashi looked down at them. _Does she realize its 64 degrees outside and its going to get colder?_

She looked back at him expectantly. _Nope, I guess not._

They arrived at the theater and walked up to her group of friends that were waiting for her.

"Ne, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in his cat-like way. He waved frantically at her as he ran to her to give her a hug. "Ne ne, Happy birthday, Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi blinked. It was her birthday? And she didn't tell him? A tick of annoyance started in his right eyebrow. Once again, he was glad for his shades and mask. But wait, that guy looked familiar…

"Thanks, Naruto-kun," she said, returning the hug and kissing him on the cheek in a purely friendly way. Which still made him a bit jealous.

"Ne, ne, I want you to meet Hinata-chan." he said, turning around and taking a quiet woman's hand and guiding her gently over to her.

The woman he the most beautiful gray eyes she had ever seen! Hinata bowed, "Hello, I am Hyuuga Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you finally. Naruto has told me so much about you…" Her voice was so quiet, Sakura had trouble hearing her. Where had Naruto met this one?

Kakashi recognized her right away. She was the heir to the Hyuuga family. One of few "royalty" families in Konoha. How in the hell did Naruto get with her!

She looked at Kakashi and bowed, "it's a pleasure to see you, again, Hatake-san." she said formerly.

Sakura blinked, "You've met before?"

"Oh, yes, we've met several times over the years." she said candidly. Like she was trying to hide something.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and smiled. "Yeah, I'll tell you later, okay?" She nodded.

"Hatake, Hatake…" Naruto muttered, clearly thinking. He grinned and pointed a finger at him and screamed, "Kaka-sensei!"

The gray-haired ninja blinked. Oh yeah, now he remembered, he taught him a few things back when he was still learning. He was one of the better ninjas that he knew. He wondered for a moment if Sakura knew he was a ninja as well…

Ino hugged Sakura and then smirked at Kakashi. "Well, its about time you two showed up. The movie is about to begin!"

"What movie?" Sakura asked.

"Mr. And Mrs. Smith." she said.

"Oh, I've heard of that one…"

Shikamaru walked up lazily to Kakashi, "This is so bothersome. Ino hasn't shut up about this for weeks…" he said.

"Really? I just found out about it a couple days ago…" he replied.

"Man, I wish Ino was like that sometimes…" Shikamaru grumbled, then winced as Ino glared at him. She obviously heard what he said. Kakashi chuckled.

"You brave man…" he said sympathetically. Shikamaru just grumbled and followed Ino who was dragging him, into the theater.

The movie was fine. Although rather stupid. Almost everything in it wouldn't have happened. Sakura wondered throughout the movie if their missions were going to be anything like the movie. But without trying to kill each other, and the sex, and the being married thing…

They all went to a little ramen place after the movie and sat around and talked and had fun.

Kakashi wondered periodically what he was going to get Sakura for her birthday.

Her friends intrigued him. They were so diverse. So full of life, and yet, so much like how his friends were back in the day.

The ramen place closed and they were kicked out. Sakura apologized to her friends and excused them both saying that tomorrow was "meet the parents" night. And that they had to get sleep.

So, with that, Kakashi and Sakura went home. The ride was rather quiet and relaxed. Even though Sakura was worried about what would happen when Kakashi broached the subject on her birthday.

She wanted to tell him. But she also didn't want him to fuss over anything. He was already letting her stay at his place. She didn't want to put him out.

They arrived at the apartment and removed their shoes and coats.

"I think I am going to go straight to bed. All that hanging out with them made me tired…" she said, avoiding his gaze.

Kakashi smirked some, then grabbed her arm as she walked past him. He swiftly removed his mask and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

It felt like heaven. Her lips were as soft as he thought they were. They were so inviting.

Pulling back after a few brief seconds, he replaced the mask and smiled, "Happy birthday." he said then walked off to his own room.

Sakura just stood there in shock.

Author's Note: Yay for another chapter! It would have been done earlier if it weren't for the fact that my dear friend Katy turned 17 yesterday and I was invited to dinner with her and her family to celebrate. So, Katy, this one is for you!

So, yeah, how do you guys like this one?


	13. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto.

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Sakura was in the bathroom for what seemed like forever. She couldn't get her hair and make-up just right. And she was fussing over the preppy skirt and shirt with a sweater. It was just not her style. But she had to wear it because her mother bought it for her.

Her hair didn't like her. It wouldn't hold to anything that she tried to make it do. Growling in frustration, she slammed the curling iron down and brushed out what she was trying to do. Straight was just going to have to do.

Her make-up was just too preppy for her. She looked like clown, in her opinion. She never liked wearing make-up. It was too much of a hassle.

Taking a tissue, she wiped off some of the make-up so she would look somewhat less flashy, then grinned. Now she looked more like herself. More natural.

She pulled up her knee length socks and walked out the bathroom. She realized that she looked like a prep school girl again, but didn't really care. It was only one dinner. Then her parents would leave her alone.

Kakashi was in the living room, waiting for her to get out. It was just over seven. They had to start thinking of heading over. At the sound of the door opening, he turned around, and was once again glad that the mask was on, for his mouth fell open once again.

She blushed slightly as she felt him looking at her. He did have a rather powerful effect when he looked at her directly when he wasn't hiding his left eye.

"Uh," he said dumbly.

"Not a word," she said darkly. "Mommy got me these, so I have to wear it…"

He rose an eyebrow. Why did she bother doing that? She should act more like herself. But he wasn't going to say that. She was already too tense.

He got up and went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. He smiled, then said, "You look fine. Stop worrying."

"I am _so_ not worrying!" she said defiantly. Kakashi just nodded and turned to the door.

"Lets take your car. You know where it is, so it'll be easier." he said putting on his shoes.

Sakura nodded and went to put on her own shoes. Then got her jacket and purse. He followed her out to her car, and went in.

She couldn't help but look over at him. He looked really hot. He was wearing a black sweater, and black slacks. And that damn mask. Shades were over his eyes. He hair was as messy as ever. But it still looked neat. Which always confused her.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she put the key in the ignition and started the car, then started for the rich part of town.

__

Okay, so they're rich assholes… Kakashi thought. He watched Sakura silently out of the corner of his eye. She looked so tense. She needed to calm down. Without thinking, he took her hand that was draped over the automatic clutch and squeezed it. Her entwined his fingers with her own and looked over at her.

"Its going to be fine…" he said reassuringly. "Tell me about them."

Sakura smiled. Was he worried about her? "Well, Daddy is old money. He doesn't really do anything, although, he does own several small businesses. Mommy is a stay-at-home type person, however she does love her spa days."

Kakashi nodded at the right places. Listening to her description of what they did and how they lived. He didn't let go of her hand, though. He could feel her starting to calm down.

Sakura turned into a street and then to a large house with a gate and walled fenced area. There was a security house next to the gate and she waved at the guard and he opened the gate for her to enter.

She drove up the curved driveway, then parked. She needed both hands, so he had to release her hand. His suddenly felt really empty.

They got out of the car and started up to walk to the door. Sakura could feel a large, painful knot forming in her shoulders. She needed to hold on to something. Anything to keep her mind off the dinner. Her hand sought out Kakashi's and took it.

She rung the doorbell and waited for one of the maids to answer. Kakashi moved behind her, and, with his free hand, gently massaged her shoulder. She leaned back slightly at his touch. She looked up at him, worry written all over her face. He smiled and leaned down to place a small masked kiss on her forehead.

"Its going to be okay. Just relax. They're your parents." he said. She squeezed his hand and jumped slightly when the door opened.

They were led in to the large foyer. Maids were running around carrying certain items, greeting her, and some taking their coats and her purse.

"Your parents are in the sitting room, Miss Haruno," the one that opened the door said kindly.

"Thank you, Hitomi." she said and walked over to the right hallway and down to an open door. Kakashi followed.

Her parents were sitting across from each other. Her mother had a glass of wine in her hand, her father had a martini. They both looked rather bored with everything.

Giving Kakashi's hand one last squeeze, she released it and forced a smile on her face, "Mommy! Daddy!" she said walking into the room. Her hands outstretched to greet her mother in a hug and light kiss on her cheek. She turned to her father to do the same thing. Both greeting her in the bland, "Hello, dear."

Her father got up and looked at Kakashi with his bored expression. "Pumpk'n, who is this?"

"Daddy, I'd like you to meet Hatake Kakashi. My -er boyfriend." she said nervously.

Kakashi bowed, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Haruno-san."

"I'm sure…" he said, takinga sip of his martini.

"How did you meet him, dear?" her mother said, eying Kakashi. She looked like she ate something sour.

"Oh, we met at the pub near the university. He goes to the same dojo as me." Sakura replied. He could sense her growing tense again. This wasn't good…

"Yes, she's very good, your daughter. Very skilled." Kakashi said, a half smile forcing its way to his masked lips.

"Oh, my. She is rather a tomboy, isn't she," her mother said sadly. Sakura sat next to her and looked at Kakashi and looked at him. Her eyes saying "I'm sorry…"

He just smiled and sat next to her.

"Well, dinner will be served shortly. When it is ready, we'll be called to the dining room." her mother said, trying to change the subject.

"In the mean time, would either of you like something to drink?" her father said, getting up to get another martini.

"Oh, I'm fine, Daddy," Sakura said. She had a feeling that if she started drinking now, she wouldn't stop.

"I'll have a whiskey," Kakashi said. Her father eyed him, then poured out a small bit from the decanter in a crystal glass, then handed it to him as he walked back to his seat on the opposite couch.

Kakashi took a sip of it, then nudged Sakura so she would take the glass. He leaned in and whispered, "Here, just take a sip. It'll calm you down."

She glared at him, then sipped. The fiery liquid burned its way down her throat. She fought off a cough. She quickly handed the glass back to him.

He rubbed her back and took another sip.

Her mother and father shared a look, then took a large drink from their own drinks.

This was going to be a long night.

Author's Notes:

Hey all, sorry it took so long to update. I got a sprained wrist and couldn't type. Anywho, I hope you all like this one. Kakashi and Sakura seem to be getting closer, ne?

Hmm, I think that this one is going to be a two-parter kind of chapter. So, who knows, I might post twice today… Cheers!


	14. I Wanna Hold Your Hand Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto.

I Wanna Hold Your Hand (Part II)

Dinner was soon served, and the four people sat around the table, silently eating. Well, Sakura wasn't really eating. She was mostly just pushing her food around her plate, making a mess.

Kakashi sat opposite her. Sitting there watching the others through his messy hair. Her parents glared at him with their bored expression.

He pulled down his mask as he brought up his fork and quickly shoved the food in his mouth, then replaced the mask. They blinked, then went back to eating their meal.

The ANBU could feel Sakura get more and more tense. He glanced at her over the candelabra and smiled reassuringly. She smiled weakly back and took a small bite from her dinner.

"Tell me, dear," her mother said, dabbing her lips with her napkin, "How is school going?" She sounded mildly interested, but still drawled.

"Oh, its fine. I love it. The professors are so nice. They say I am the best in the class." she said trying to sound as chipper as she could. Her father chuckled.

"Of course you are, Pumpk'n," he drawled, taking a sit of his new martini. He turned to Kakashi and said, "Our little princess has always been the best at everything she does." he smirked with cat-like grace. Slow and fluid, "Do you agree?"

Sakura looked up at Kakashi and her father. What was he getting at? "Yes, she is very talented at school and martial arts." Kakashi said smoothly.

Her father smiled. His face screwed up like he ate something sour, "Indeed."

The room was quiet again. Sakura mouthed "thank you" for what had to be the hundredth time to Kakashi.

Soon, dinner was over, and they were served dessert. A small piece of apple pie.

Sakura's father held up his martini glass, "Here's to my pumpk'n. The smartest and prettiest girl in Kohona." there was a small round of cheers as people toasted to Sakura.

"And now, for your birthday present…" her father said, smirking. Sakura got nervous all of a sudden.

He handed her a little box. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. She tentatively opened the box and saw what had to be the gaudiest ring she had ever seen!

It had emerald leaves and a pretty pink stone shaped like a cherry blossom. In bright gold.

"Uh, thanks, Daddy!" she said, hugging him. He smiled and chuckled.

"Anything for me little pumpk'n." he said. He took it out of the box and slid it onto her right ring finger. The thing weighed a ton!

Kakashi's eyes widened. How rich _was_ this family! That thing must have cost a small fortune! Nothing he would ever get her would equal that price. Wait, did he just think of getting her something?

"Look, Kakashi," she said in a small voice. She handed him her hand gently, most uncharacteristically of her. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Uh, yes, very lovely. But not as lovely as you…" he couldn't believe he was spouting that crap! It was so cheesy! Well, it was all just a show for her parents anyway. _Not like it was real…_

That thought instantly gave him a sour mood.

Sakura blushed and smiled. This wasn't the normal Kakashi. When they were in the car, she was going to find out what the hell was going on.

Her mother cooed, then smiled at her father. Who, chuckled slightly.

After everyone finished dessert, the two women walked out to leave the men to talk. Mr. Haruno walked over to the ever ready bar and made himself yet another martini.

"Would you like a little refreshment, Hatake?" he said lazily.

"No thanks, maybe later." the gray-haired ninja said, eying the new martini with a raised eyebrow.

"So, how is my daughter? I barely get to see her these day…" Sakura's father said, sipping at his drink.

"She is good. She's very smart. And she learns fast." Kakashi said as honestly as he could.

Mr. Haruno raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure she does…"

There was a pause before Sakura's father said anything else.

"Do you think she is a good ninja, Hatake…"

Kakashi blinked. He was a bit surprised to hear it. "Yes, she is one of the best."

Mr. Haruno sighed, "I do wish she would cease training to be a ninja. She's a woman, and its too hard for them. She can't handle it…"

Kakashi glared and clenched his fist. "Oh? And what do you think she should do instead of serving Konoha?"

"Why, she should do what every woman was born to do… make babies and keep house." was her father's simple reply.

"That's a rather -er- old way of thinking…" Kakashi said, trying his hardest to keep control.

"But it's the best way of thinking," Mr. Haruno said finishing his drink then going to get another.

"Don't you have any faith in your daughter, Mr. Haruno? She is one of the best ninjas we have in Konoha. She's training to be a doctor, as well. I don't mean to be rude-" _Like hell…_ "but I think you should have faith in your daughter. There's more in her than changing diapers and vacuuming all day."

Mr. Haruno chuckled, "Hatake, you're so funny… A woman? Doing men's work? That's outrageous. I only indulge her on her want to go to school and martial arts because she is my little princess and needs to be happy. Don't you want her to be happy, Hatake?"

"Of course, and I think she is happy doing what she wants with her life instead of following some man." Kakashi started walking out. He couldn't stand another minute with that chauvinistic idiot any longer.

He went into the sitting room where Sakura and her mother were talking, grabbed her by the arm muttering, "We're going…" and went straight for the door where two maids stood waiting with their belongings.

Sakura didn't protest the entire way. She was in too much of a stock to really do anything but get led by the arm to her car, where she got in, started the engine and drove off.

"What was that all about?" she asked, slightly miffed. She was having a relatively good conversation with her mother when he stormed in.

"Just, lets go home. Its getting late." was his only reply.

Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I got sidetracked with DRIVING! That's right. At almost 19 years of age, this author has finally gotten her driver's license! I know, that's kinda sad, huh…

Well, I had lots of trouble with this chapter. I had no idea how I was going to tie in Sakura's parents and this world together. But, I've read in other fanfics that her parents are asses, so I based them off Elle Woods' parents from Legally Blonde. Of course, with a few quirks.

So, I hope you like this chapter. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions etc., just send a review! Until next time!


	15. Only You

Only You

The rest of the long car ride home was in silence. Sakura was still upset about having to leave her nice chat with her mother. And Kakashi was still fuming about what her father said to him.

He couldn't believe it. How could someone like that still be around? And Why did he have to be Sakura's father? He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The man was an ass.

And that ring! It had to be the ugliest thing he'd ever seen! Again, he felt sorry for Sakura for having to deal with getting crap like that. But what he said about her was true. He _did_ think she was much more prettier than that ring. Gaudy or not. She would be hot compared to anything, no matter what was shown him.

He shook his head to get the thought about his comrade out of his mind. He shouldn't think of her as hot. But those eyes… and that body… He mentally smacked himself, then realized that she was pulling into the parking garage of their apartment.

Wait, _their apartment? _Since when was it "their" apartment? _Well, I guess I am just used to her being here… She _is_ kind of a roommate now._

Sakura got out of the car and started walking up the stairs to their apartment. Leaving Kakashi with a nice view.

He watched her hips sway with each step and he could feel his blood rushing from his head to the other head. He had to stop thinking about her.

But he couldn't, he realized. He had told himself to stop these thoughts before. But it never helped.

He always felt like he needed to protect her from all things evil. And now, that list included her father. And of course, that means he wasn't going to tell her what her father said to him.

That's when he also realized something that made him stop dead in his tracks. It was like he was falling in love with her.

Sakura slowly walked up to the door of their apartment. She dug out her keys and unlocked the door. Then pushed it open and trudged on in, taking off her jacket and shoes, then walking over to the living room where she plopped down on the couch.

She glanced over at the door to see Kakashi just closing it. _Damn, he's hot…_ she thought. Black was most definitely his color… Or shade, whichever. He looked so dark and mysterious. Of course he would look mysterious if he wore Naruto's bright orange jacket, but that was different. Black made him look sexy-mysterious.

Why am I thinking of him like this? He's… how old_ is he, anyways…_ She vowed to ask him one day.

old She vowed to ask him one day. 

He walked over to the chair facing her and put his head into his hands. He then sighed in annoyance.

"Ne, Kakashi," she started. She needed to find out why they left so abruptly. "Why did we have to leave so soon?"

"I didn't agree with something your father said." he said simply. He really didn't answer the question, but she had a feeling that that was all she was going to get out of him.

"Oh, I see…" _He got in a fight with Daddy?_ She blinked. And he left before it could get any worse? This brought on a whole new line of respect for the gray-haired man.

Kakashi was rubbing his left temple near his eye. Her eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"Ne, Kakashi, is your eye hurting again? You want I should try relieving it for you?" she asked, getting up and kneeling in front of him. She lightly placed a hand on his knee for some extra support.

Kakashi tensed at the closeness. _She has no idea…_ he thought, not wanting to finish the thought. "That would be nice. It always hurts, that one time was one of the worst moments. Now is just below that." he said.

Sakura nodded and reached up to move his hand away from his eye. She couldn't hold back ashiver as she locked gazes with the red and black swirls of it.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she pushed one of his knees a bit further away from his other, so she could get a better reach of his eye. She set her concentration on the eye after she lightly covered it up with her other hand.

She could sense the pain in his eye, and she did the same with that pain as she did before. Lightly taking it out bit by bit with her chakra. Slowly ebbing the pain to a low throb. One barely noticeable.

As she was doing this, Kakashi's hands found their way to her hips. His thumbs lightly rubbing her skin. His palms pressing lightly to her hip bone. His breathing relaxed, as well as his shoulders and head.

Sakura slowly let her chakra return to its normal flow and out of Kakashi. She was really tired. Not as tired as she was the first time, but still tired. When he said that it hurt, he really meant it. The pain in his eye was greater than she thought it was. Apparently, he could take a lot of pain.

Her hand still lightly grazed the skin around his eye as her head fell slowly to his chest. Kakashi blinked, then smiled.

Maybe for a little bit, he could let the two of them stay like that.

Two shadowed figures were walking along the edge of the road near the outer walls of Konoha. The moonlight was fractured by the large trees that the two people were walking under. Little patches of light speckled their forms.

One nodded to the other, and they both jumped up to the tree branches, where they darted in little flashes of color towards downtown Konoha.

Tonight they were going to do it. Tonight, they were going to take out the Hokage.

Author's Note: Weee! The plot is starting to slowly unfold! The next chapter isn't going to have a lot about the couple, but it is really important to the story. So, please continue reading! And yes! I am NOT dead! I just was without internet for the most part. T.T

I need help with the next chapter. I suck at major fighting scenes. u.u So, if you are good, please email me. My email is on my profile.

On a side note, a friend of mine found fansite for a Naruto radio program called "Oh! Naruto Nippon." Its really fun! There is even a section for sexy-no-jutsu where voice characters from the anime do a version of sexy-no-jutsu in their character! And there is fun little bits like Love confessions, wake-up calls, good night calls, and voicemail answering machines.

Its uber fun! Check it out! Here's a link to the sexy-no-jutsu part of the site! http/ for all your support and I hope to hear from you soon!


End file.
